Smile
by HiddenJustice
Summary: Sasori gets a job working at a suicide line. What happens when he gets an interesting call from an abused blonde teen? Rated M for perhaps, future lemons


**Omg, got this idea when I was watching gameplay of the 'Crooked Man' and listening to'Lost in Paradise' by Evanescence.**

**I don't own Naruto**

* * *

"Promise me Sasori, that you'll smile, be strong and brave, whatever life throws at you. Don't be afraid and carry on walking that road of happiness, don't let anything make you take a bad turn." A lone tear ran down the teenager's cheek as his fingers wrapped around a drooped hand, which felt like ice. His sorrow built as he tried to keep it in and not to break down in tears of despair. His warm brown eyes looked over the figure that lay almost motionlessly on the hospital bed, the only thing indicating that the person was awake was from the steady rising from her chest. Her face was happy in her final hour, her eyes as if they were smiling themselves, cheeks a rosy red, her brown hair scattered around her.

The red haired teenager felt his bottom lip wobble as he wiped away his tear on his face. This just wasn't fair. His mother, the only person he loved was now going to be cruelly taken away from him, away from the world of living. It had only been a year ago when she was diagnosed with cancer, but she was promised a long time to stay with her family, in fact her chances of survival were pretty high. But if they were so high, then why was she lying on a hospital bed, in hidden pain and ready to die just any second?

He suddenly felt the hand he held tightly in his hand start to feel a little lighter. "Mum!" Sasori stood up in alarm as he saw his mother's eyes start to flutter slightly, but then concentrate on Sasori. The way she looked at Sasori, that mournful expression, made them both know the end was soon.

"I'm okay Sasori." she insisted. "I'm just a little thirsty, could you bring me a cup of water please?" Sasori was reluctant to leave the room, but did his mother's request and left the room, gazing back only once before walking through the doors and closing them quietly. His mother sighed softly. "Please forgive me." With that, her eyes slowly drooped, and the last thing she saw was the white roof of the room she had spent her final hour in.

* * *

"Sasori Akasuna?" A voice said uncertainly as he read through some files. A red haired adult, who sat in front of a desk, eyeing the person suspiciously as he read through his files. What now? Sasori knew, he had no criminal record, no major health issues. Why was the person looking at him like something was wrong?

Sasori drew some breath, and guessed what was going to come next. "Yes?"

The person wore a perplexed expression. "It says that your 23 in your records? Is this an error or something like that?" Sasori sighed impatiently, he knew this was going to happen, and he blamed his small and scrawny figure. Then again he blamed that damned mental hospital he had to stay in for a year. Why did everyone accuse him of being crazy after his mother died? He wasn't crazy, just a little uncertain.

"I am 23 sir, the file is telling you the truth." Sasori stated. The person looked slightly surprised, clearly not seeing such a small person being 23 years old. This slightly offended the red haired man, this was so annoying. Every time he tried to get a new job, there were all these accusations that him being under-aged, when clearly he was not! Sure, Sasori may look small compared to all of the other 23 year old people he had met in his life and wore the smallest men's clothes in the shop, and on those rare-ish occasions where he could fit comfortably in a child's shirt, but he was 23.

The interviewer didn't look fully convinced, raising an eyebrow, but carried on with the job interview. "So you want to work at the 'Suicide Line'? It does say in your file that-"

"Being in that mental hospital was a mistake, I didn't deserve to be thrown in there for no clear reason." Sasori said stubbornly. "Anyway," he sneered, "They only put me in there because they couldn't be bothered to find a teenager a home."

The interviewer looked surprised, and cleared his throat in embarrassment. "Anyway. You studied the right things at school, got the right qualifications, and seem like a... suitable man. I don't really see why not you should get this job."

"So I've got the job?" Sasori questioned, wanting to get straight to the point of this. Sasori was an impatient man, believe it or not.

"Yes, you have. You start tonight at 7pm, got it?"

"Sure, whatever." Sasori said, getting out of his chair and leaving the room, not uttering a single word as he did so. He didn't care if that made a bad impression towards the person he would now call his boss, in his defense, he was taking to long to make up his mind and wasting Sasori's valuable time. Well not like Sasori didn't already have enough time anyway.

The red head walked out of the office, and glanced up at the clock above the office door. 5:30pm. There was no point going home now, which meant taking a bus full of thugs and drug dealers, the rare sane person along with Sasori. He might as well find out his office and just get to work early.

He walked over to the reception and got all the information he needed. Third floor, room 2. Simple really. However, when he reached the room, he was almost ready to go downstairs and quit his job. Inside was two other people, a raven haired man who was apparently sleeping on the job and a silver haired man, who seemed to be swearing down his line.

"What do you mean 'I have no family?' Of course you have family!... Yeah, even if your family is dead, they are still your family!... Well if you want them so bad then why don't you just join them?" With that, the man slammed down the phone and rubbed his head. Sasori stood there with a confused expression, weren't these people supposed to make people less depressed? Not make a child attempt suicide?

Sasori coughed loudly, and the silver haired man looked over. "Hey Itachi! Wake up, we finally have a new guy!" He shoved the raven haired man of the chair and bounced over to Sasori, holding a hand out to the red head with much enthusiasm. "I'm Hidan, and this lazy ass is Itachi! Well come to room 2!"

"Uh... Thanks?" Sasori said, taking the man's hand and shaking it before sitting down at a chair, which belonged to a desk which didn't look all broken or messed up already. There was simply a few sheets of paper, blank but lined, a few pens and then the phone.

Hidan came over. "Your job is so simple, just answer the phone, say some random shit, then hang up!" Sasori sighed, this guy was pretty crazy in Sasori's opinion.

"Thanks for the advice, I'll take it from here..." Hidan just went back to his phone, spinning around on his chair which apparently had the ability to spin, round and round and round. The red haired man sighed impatiently, what had he gotten himself into now? A job with crazy people? When would his shift end? Oh yeah, midnight. Just a few more hours of torture and he would be thankfully finished.

Sasori stared at his phone for a few good hours, more alert than ever for some reason. The blasted thing wasn't ringing! Itachi's had already rang like three times and Hidan's ten, for some strange reason. How come the man who recommended suicide was more popular than him? Sasori sighed, leaned back in his chair. That was when the phone began to ring, making Sasori twitch slightly in annoyance, before he picked up the phone and held it to his ear. He heard nothing on the other side.

"Hello?" Sasori said, starting of the conversation.

"...Hello, un."

"So... how you doing?" Sasori mentally face palmed, how stupid did that sound, 'how you doing'?

The other side was quiet for a few seconds before another answer was heard. "A-alright, un... how about you?"

"I'm doing pretty good." Sasori said, wishing now the conversation was over. Why was he so desperate to get an answer when they ended up to just be boring like this?

"That's nice..." the person replied back. "Do you have a name, un?"

"Sasori."

"That's a pretty name, un. Mine is uh..."

Sasori was sure he started to hear the line start to go static for a few moments, must of been bad connection. "Hello?"

"Yeah?"

"Your name?"

"Oh, it's Deidara, un."

"Why did the line go all bad before?" Sasori questioned. There was suddenly a sound on the other side, as if the phone had just been dropped. "Hello?"

"Who are you calling?" a harsh voice suddenly shouted, making Hidan look over and Itachi snap his head up and peer over to. Sasori held the phone to his ear, raising an eyebrow and the sudden outburst.

"N-no one..."

"Then why were you speaking to someone! I heard you!" There was a suddenly loud sound, as if someone were just been hit by something. Sasori looked at the phone, eyes wide, what was going on?

The rest of the sounds were to hard to make out and around five minutes later, there was a clear sound of a door slamming. Sasori swallowed nervously, before starting to speak back into the phone. "Hello?"

No reply.

"Deidara? Are you there?"

There was still no reply. The phone was suddenly cut dead. "What the hell happened?" Hidan questioned, walking over to the red head and phone.

"I have no idea." Sasori admitted.

"You should track the caller." Itachi advised.

"Oh yeah, he should!" Hidan said, pressing a button down on the phone holder. An address flashed up on the screen of the phone holder and Hidan quickly jotted it down. "Here, go to this address."

"When?"

"Tomorrow, or now?" Hidan suggested. Sasori looked down at the address in his hands, it was a street down from his house apparently.

"I'll check on it when I go home." Sasori said. He glanced up at the clock on the wall, it was five minutes past midnight already. The red head jumped up from his chair and left the room with his address, he seriously couldn't be bothered to carry on working, it was so boring.


End file.
